


Anything For Him

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: It’s been five months of absolute love and bliss. Ed purchased a diamond a week ago.





	Anything For Him

There are some things that Ed Nygma can’t think about. Things that flood his mind in the darkest hours, fill his lungs, drown him. 

Some nights, he wakes up, gasping for air and sinking into a pool of sticky crimson blood. Oswald bleeding to death next to him, black river water leaking from his mouth, deep red blood gushing from a hole in his stomach. A hole Ed put there.

And it feels so real. He sobs and sobs, chest heaving, blindly reaching for Oswald and pulling his body closer. Red seeping into his clothes and icy skin pressed to his own. Reason tells him it shouldn’t be real, it can’t be, _this already happened, he’s alive, he’s here, they’ve come a long way since._ But it hurts, hurts, _hurts_ to remember.

Oswald’s warm hands on his face and frantic voice in his ear are usually what break him out of his state. When his body isn’t comfortingly tucked into Ed’s own, his arms are secured around Ed until his crying slows. The one person Ed loves most is the one he hurt most, and still Oswald stays. And Oswald is _so happy_ to be with him. They’ve certainly shattered each other’s hearts more times than they can count, there’s no denying that. But fate brings them back together time and time again, an invisible string tugging between them, drawing them in. 

Ed remembers the day he met Oswald. He had been so _fascinating._ Sharp tongue, eyes cool and venomous, green apples in the Garden of Eden. Ed desperately wanted a taste. He wouldn’t say he was in love, but he dreamt of the Penguin often, thought about him almost constantly.

Miss Kringle was still the star of his universe, him circling around her glowing light as she continued on with her own life. But then she burned out, Ed’s hands around her neck, her eyes flickering until not even a glimmer remained. How devastated he had been. How lonely. And then Oswald had staggered back into his life, dragging a trail of dead leaves and dirt and deep red blood across his floors. What a mess but Ed was glad to have company. 

They were separated on and off, each taking a turn in Arkham, until Oswald strutted straight into the facility and demanded his friend be released.

Next was a whirlwind of photographs, press releases, political campaigns, Oswald’s hand at his back and hip at his side. Ed noticed that he started wearing mascara and eyeliner much more often. Quite a pretty sight, he was. But that wasn’t the only thing that changed about Oswald. He touched Ed often, reaching for him, pulling him into hugs several times a day. He batted his eyelashes and blushed brightly, all smiles whenever Ed looked at him. And oh, how his lovely eyes sparkled.

Ed knew what it meant. He felt the same.

So he waited. And waited. He was sure Oswald would reveal his love that night on the couch, after Ed laid down his life for him and promised to do anything for him. Oswald pulled him into a tight hug instead, wonderful but not exactly what Ed was hoping for. He longed to finally press his lips to Oswald’s, tug him close and keep him there, but he couldn’t do it until he knew that Oswald loved him too.

And then Isabella had wandered into that wine shop. Charming, alluring. Ed already knew who he was in love with, but still, he was distracted by her. Maybe this was fate, bringing Miss Kringle back to him. And maybe Oswald didn’t really feel the same way about Ed that Ed felt about him.

Dinner was at the mansion, eight o’clock sharp. He missed it, instead spending the night with the mysterious Kringle doppelganger. One of the biggest regrets Ed has, even to this day. The look of hurt on Oswald’s face is still burned into his mind.

He remembers the rain drops on his glasses, masking the tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want to do this but Oswald had cut him so deeply, a profound betrayal. All he sees are Oswald’s bound hands reaching for him. The sting in his fingers as he slaps them away. The pain in his heart, for Isabella, for Oswald. The cold, biting wind. Oswald’s gasping breaths, Oswald’s tears on the pavement, blood in the water. This is the memory Ed cannot bring himself to think about. He forces his thoughts elsewhere.

His life became dark without Oswald. Even when he knew Oswald was breathing, living _(thank god)_ , they were still separated. Ed allied with the Queen of the Narrows and died by her hand. He woke up alone, on the streets, and Oswald wasn’t there.

When he finally saw Oswald again, his heart didn’t skip a beat. It _ached_.

Promising each other a knife to the heart and never in the back, they continued from there, Oswald somewhat different but Ed feeling his heart warming again.

 _Fate has different plans for us._ Oswald’s words rang in his ears at the time, he could hardly believe he hadn’t misheard him. Here Oswald was, opening his heart again, asking for Ed to leave with him. It was fate, yet again.

Without a split-second of hesitation, Ed agreed. 

But then Oswald had hesitated before he even stepped onto the ladder, Ed already at the top, eager to start their new life together. Ed’s heart tore in every direction watching him leave the pier that day. There was no way Ed could just let his heart walk away like this. So he followed him all the way to the frontlines. 

Oswald’s screams ripped through his ears, blood dripped through his fingers. Hand at his back, Ed stayed by his side the whole time, never wanting to leave his love, his everything. Oswald lost an eye for Ed that day, a sacrifice, and Ed decided he never wanted to be apart from his heart again.

Ed kissed Oswald that night. Oswald kissed him back. Comforting and passionate. Their knives clattered to the floor. He knew then and there that Oswald was his one and only.

Their love began anew in that library, its warm glow growing brighter by the candlelight. They found their new life together as the kings of Gotham, answering to no one.

It’s been five months of absolute love and bliss. Ed purchased a diamond a week ago.

“Ed?” His gentle voice pulls Ed from his thoughts, back to the present. 

And there he is. His beautiful, wonderful Oswald, radiant as ever. Unforgettable, dazzling eyes, one pale green, the other a glistening blue. Long, dark eyelashes that flutter like wings, an endearing thing to see whenever he’s bashful. Smooth, pearly skin that welcomes his touch, enticing pink lips that invite his kiss. Since reunification with the mainland (and with good food), Oswald’s put on a little extra weight, his body filling out in soft curves. As usual, he’s dressed in a gorgeous suit that flaunts the lovely lines and shape of his figure. The way he holds himself is so full of power and confidence, Ed admires him endlessly. _I continue to be in awe of you._ He really is devastatingly beautiful, one-of-a-kind.

Ed hums in response, his adoring gaze never faltering. A weight pulls in his pocket, the black velvet box small but heavy. Oswald will surely say yes but the thought of finally asking sends sparks through Ed’s veins. His hands tremble.

“Do you like this tie?” Deep, velvety purple. The fabric matches that of Oswald’s own suit. Oswald holds it up for Ed to see, comparing it to his green ensemble. Ed nods enthusiastically, earning a sweet smile from Oswald.

He takes to looping the tie around Ed’s neck, fingers working carefully as he fastens it, his focus unwavering and his brow furrowed in concentration. Ed can’t resist bringing his hands to gently rest on Oswald’s waist, squeezing lightly. He doesn’t miss how Oswald jumps a little, how the hint of a smile plays on his lips. Ticklish as ever.

“I love you,” Ed chuckles, a bit pleased with himself.

Oswald’s eyes flicker but he doesn’t break his gaze from Ed’s tie. “I love you too, dear. Hold still.” He pins a little silver question mark to Ed’s tie to complete his signature look, then takes a step back to admire him. “Mmmm, very handsome,” he bats his eyelashes, touching a finger flirtatiously to Ed’s cheek.

Ed tugs him flush against him, fingers smoothing over the soft velvet of Oswald’s suit, trailing up to the fluffy fur collar.

“Ed, _you’re_ the one who made dinner reservations. Are you going to be the one that makes us late?” Oswald laughs, draping his arms over Ed’s shoulders and quirking an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” he purrs into Oswald’s ear, hands reaching lower and lower until he squirms out of his grasp.

Oswald sashays exaggeratedly to the doorway, pausing to strike a pose and glance coquettishly over his shoulder. Ed bursts into laughter, Oswald soon following suit. Once he can finally breathe again, Ed crosses the dressing room, gathers Oswald into his arms, and leans down for a slow, deep kiss. He’s so happy in this moment that when Oswald sighs into his mouth, Ed decides he might just never let go.

The weight of the ring box in his pocket reminds him that he has more plans for this evening than just this. He checks his watch. Almost on time for the reservations he’d made. Dinner at eight o’clock, at Gotham’s finest restaurant. Olga will look after Martin and the dog. Tonight is all about Oswald.

He pulls away from Oswald’s lips, already missing the contact. Oh, just one more kiss. Or two. He indulges in a few more before finally announcing, “All right, time to go!”

“Darling, are you all right? You look a little-”

“I’m wonderful!” Ed responds a bit too enthusiastically, his nerves becoming more and more apparent. He can feel himself practically vibrating now, rattling the ring in its box.

Oswald gives him a hesitant smile but takes his arm anyway, allowing himself to be lead out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Throughout dinner, Ed can barely bring himself to eat. Oswald devours his own meal, gushing over how delightful it tastes and how sweet it was for Ed to take him out to the finest restaurant around.

“I wanted to show you off,” Ed quips. He shoves a forkful of salad into his mouth, nearly chokes on it. Oswald gasps, fork clattering to his own plate, and Ed puts up a hand to signal that he’s okay. _Calm down, Ed. Tonight is supposed to be perfect for him. Don’t ruin it._

Concern clouds Oswald’s eyes but he continues talking, reaching for his glass of wine and occasionally taking a sip. Ed responds eagerly to Oswald, although he cannot keep track of what he’s saying (his mind keeps wandering to the diamond in his pocket), and this seems to lighten Oswald’s mood again. His stunning eyes flit about excitedly as he speaks.

Dessert arrives and Ed’s heart-rate skyrockets again. The plan was to ask Oswald as their meal came to an end, when he was full and content. Ed had thought he was prepared for this. Oswald is the love of his life, the only one, and Ed can say without a doubt that he is entirely devoted to Oswald. He _wants_ Oswald to marry him. But as the moment draws nearer and nearer, the knot in his stomach tightens. 

Oswald immediately dives into his chocolate mousse, kindly offering Ed tastes from his own fork. Ed obliges but only for him. Sweet vanilla and strawberries tickle Ed’s nose but the anxiety clutching at his stomach slows his progress on his shortcake.

“Ed, I’ve never seen you like this,” Oswald finally says, reaching across to take his hand. 

Ed hates how worried he’s made Oswald so he laughs. His nerves get a bit carried away and he laughs a little too much. In an attempt to distract him, he reaches out and swipes a bit of chocolate off Oswald’s lower lip with a shaking thumb. Oswald giggles, covering Ed’s hand with his own, and Ed feels a bit more soothed.

They continue on with dessert, sharing bites off each other’s plates, Ed loosening up gradually. He steals large portions of Oswald’s mousse, Oswald squawking and laughing as he tries to reclaim his plate. Ed makes a show of licking the decadent chocolate off his fork, moaning loudly over its taste. Dabbing at his eyes with a napkin, Oswald mourns the loss of his beloved dessert. Their feigned drama gains the eyes and attention of other people in the restaurant, but no one has the courage to tell the Penguin and the Riddler to stop making such a scene.

As they finally settle down, Ed sighs with content, face a little sore from smiling so wide. Oswald’s cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes glitter. Now seems like a perfect time.

Without thinking twice, Ed tenderly takes Oswald’s left hand into his own. He studies it for a few moments. How beautifully sculpted Oswald’s hands are, like a marble statue. The silver band he chose will look absolutely exquisite on him.

He sucks in a breath. “Oswald,” he begins. Oswald watches him curiously, a pretty smile still playing on his lips. “I can’t be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance.” Ed pauses. Wait, how did this riddle go? A lump forms in his throat but he manages to speak through it. “I- I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two.”

Oswald smiles affectionately. “I love you too, Eddie,” he says softly.

Ed squeezes his hand, takes another deep breath, and presses on. “We’ve been through so much together, you and I. I know we’ve-” he inhales, struggling to finish, “-we’ve hurt each other many times.”

Oswald’s mouth twists and his eyes glaze over with sadness. 

Unable to stand seeing his love so distraught, Ed massages over Oswald’s knuckles to soothe him. “But,” he urges Oswald to meet his eyes again, “I have never regretted having you in my life. Not once.”

Tears form like little pearls in Oswald’s eyes and he starts to say something, but Ed _needs_ to get this out. Blood rushes in his ears.

“I would do anything for you, Oswald. I would kill for you,” and then he adds with a nervous laugh, “I would die for you!”

Oswald is too stunned to move now.

“You are the best part of my life. You’re incredibly smart, powerful, loving… dashingly handsome!” Oswald blushes at that as Ed continues. “I don’t think I’m wrong when I say that fate brought us together.” He reaches into his pocket, fumbling for the velvet box.

“We are meant for each other,” Oswald whispers, the realization of what’s happening seeming to dawn on him.

Still, when Ed slides the box across the table, presenting the ring to him, Oswald can’t suppress a little squeak of surprise. Ed stands and circles around the table, dropping to his knee in front of him. Every eye in the restaurant is focused on them, everyone’s breathing stilled.

“Will you-”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t-”

“I said yes.”

Ed’s waited all week to say these words, he has to get them out properly. “Oswald, will you please marry me?”

Tears sliding down his cheeks, Oswald rolls his eyes affectionately, probably thinking the answer is obvious. “Of course I will, Eddie,” he laughs.

The polite applause from the other restaurant guests fades to white noise as Ed surges upward and takes Oswald’s lips, cupping his face as he kisses him. When they break apart, Oswald’s shining eyes are trained on the ring, still in its box.

“Oh! Oh gosh, Oswald, I’m sorry I forgot!” Ed stumbles over his words, removing the band with unsteady fingers.

“Darling, it’s alright. We do have the rest of our lives,” Oswald chuckles warmly as he delicately extends his hand. It’s trembling, much like Ed’s own.

With some level of difficulty Ed finally manages to slip the engagement ring onto his new fiancee’s finger. Oswald lifts his hand closer to his face to marvel at the gem, which glimmers with purple and green in the shifting light.

“Oh, Ed, it’s absolutely stunning,” he says, clearly in awe of the diamond. 

Slow, calming relief seeps into Ed’s body. Oswald loves the ring. Oswald loves him. _Oswald said yes._ He laughs breathlessly.

Oswald glances around them, catching the other guests’ wandering eyes. Several people look away abruptly, not wanting to draw too much attention from the Penguin. “Take me home,” Oswald finally whispers, raising an eyebrow somewhat suggestively, a glint in his eye.

Grinning, Ed offers him in hands, helping him up, and Oswald immediately latches to his side as they make their way to the exit. “Anything for you, Mr. Cobblepot-Nygma.”


End file.
